


Anniversary

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Happy December! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Kurt was on his way to work when he felt the phone buzz in his pocket. Navigating between people on the subway station, he finally found a spot where he could stand for a few minutes without being prodded or bumped into every second, and pulled out his phone. He frowned when he saw the notification from his calendar, he didn’t remember anything important happening that day, but he decided to check, just in case. Unlocking the phone, he opened the calendar and…

_Oh._

That _was_ important. Maybe not the most relevant, but nonetheless, it was important for Kurt. He spent the entire time at work planning and wondering if he should say anything at all, eventually deciding to go with it. He got home a little earlier to get started on dinner, a bit more special than usual. He was putting the final touches on it when he heard the front door opening. Seconds later, Blaine walked into the kitchen, his cheeks red from the cold and the remains of snowflakes covering his hair and scarf.

“Hey, babe.” He said, walking up to Kurt and kissing his cheek. “Mmm, that smells great, I’m starving.”

“Dinner’s almost ready.” Kurt replied with a smile and Blaine went back to the hall to take off his coat. He reappeared just as Kurt was setting the food on the table and pouring the wine.

“Are we celebrating something?” Blaine asked, sitting down and curiously eyeing the food and the candles.

“Not exactly.” Kurt said, smiling hesitantly. “Do you know what today is?”

Blaine paused, right before taking the first bite, the fork hovering in the air, and frowned like he always did when he was thinking intensively. “Should I?” He eventually asked, putting the fork down and eyeing Kurt carefully.

“Probably not.” Kurt said, fiddling with his fingers and biting his lip. “It’s silly.”

“Hey, hey.” Blaine reached over the table and grabbed Kurt’s hand, squeezing it encouragingly. “I’m sure it’s not. Tell me.”

“It’s just… All those years ago, on that day, you came into the common room at Dalton, carrying this boombox …”

“And we sang _Baby It’s Cold Outside._ ” Blaine finished for him, his eyes flashing with realization.

“Our first duet.” Kurt added, smiling softly.

Blaine grinned. “It’s not silly. And you know what? I think we should celebrate accordingly.” He said, walking up to their stereo. As the first notes of the song started playing, Kurt stood up and began singing, taking the first line, just like he always did.

As they sang, they danced around the room, just like they did all those years ago at Dalton, sharing flirtatious glances, light touches and shy smiles. But this time, after they finished, Kurt did what he had been dreaming about that night when they were younger.

He gave Blaine the world’s most passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/134336752889/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
